


the

by rainless



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainless/pseuds/rainless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tw: egg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What did you call me here for again, Kirigiri-san?" Naegi whispered to Kirigiri. It was night time, and Kirigiri had called Naegi over in the middle of the night. "Just come with me for now." She replied in her usual serious tone. He followed her to the kitchen. "What are you going to do, exactly?" Naegi's voice was a bit too loud. "Quiet. You're going to wake everyone up." Kirigiri said as she opened the fridge. The fridge was loaded with eggs, eggs and more eggs. "Are you ready, Naegi-kun?" Kirigiri said, picking up an egg and smashing it against the wall. It has begun. The egg war.


	2. Chapter 2

"B-but Kirigiri-san... Th-that could've been your dad!" Naegi couldn't help but say a little louder. She ignored him as she threw yet another egg on the wall.   
"Kirigiri-san..." Naegi muttered. The worry in his face was rather visible now. "Kirigiri-san, why are you doing this to the eggs? What have the eggs ever done to you?!" But Kirigiri didn't listen. She took an egg, stared at it for a while, and threw it at the wall. This time, she couldn't hear Naegi's heavy breathing anymore. She looked around her - he was nowhere to be seen. "Where did Naegi-kun go...?" She wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will naegi discover the reason behind kirigiri's fascination with eggs!????

Naegi took a step back. He ran in the very familiar halls Ishimaru told him not to run in, but this situation was dire. Kirigiri took upon herself the self imposed "joy" of killing innocent eggs. That was wrong. They were people like any other. Just small, round and white. Naegi was so scared he didn't realize he had bumped with his back on the wall. But that wasn't a wall. It was somewhat fluffy and soft. "Upupu," the wall said. Then it hit him -- it was Monobear. Naegi screamed at the top of his lungs, that high pitched screaming that would've woken the entirety of a small neighborhood, but no one woke up -- thanks to the sound proof rooms. He was still with his back on Monobear, and he stopped his inhuman screech to mentally point out that Monobear vibrates when he laughs. What the fuck. Monobear was holding an egg. Naegi continued his pterodactyl screech and quickly waddled out of Monobear's reach. He ran to his room while still screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> rate comment and subscribe xoxoxoxo
> 
> ok yeah sorry if you were expecting a serious fanfic


End file.
